


Sweet as Honey Pie

by Rokun



Category: Country Girls, Hello! Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Japanese Idols, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokun/pseuds/Rokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manaka has an idea for a game! And a guess about something else too... will a fateful night change the course of the relationships among four girls forever, or will it be as fleeting as the sweetness of honey pie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Truth or Dare fic, but as it developed became a bit more... if still very lemon! Believe the tags - do not read if you do not want to go to hell.

“I’ve got a game!” Manaka said as the four girls sat facing each other in their tatami mat room. They were excited to be together for their stay in Shiga on the banks of Lake Biwa, where they’d be doing an open air live the next day. Momochi-senpai had her own room, though they weren’t terribly disappointed by that…

“Ooh, what?” Chisaki asked with her sparkling smile. 

Manaka glanced at Risa, who raised her eyebrows in curiosity as well. “It’s called truth or dare.”

“Oh I know it!!!” Mai said excitedly, raising her hand high and almost bouncing as she sat. “It’s so much fun!” she said with a grin.

“Anyone not know it or the rules?” Manaka asked, looking around at all of them. Risa gave her a warning look with a raised eyebrow, which she ignored.

“I’ve heard of it…” Chisaki said, and faint blooms of pink appeared in her cheeks. “Isn’t it kind of… embarrassing?”

“Only if you’re easily embarrassed,” Manaka smiled. “It’s a good… bonding activity,” she said with a bit of a giggle.

“Okay,” Chisaki said. “I’ll give it a try.” Mai still looked as excited as could be… but then she generally always looked like that.

“All right, I’ll start,” Manaka said, and looked at Risa. “Risa-chan, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Risa said flatly. 

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“Oo~oh!” the younger girls cooed. 

Risa kept staring back at Manaka. “Yes.” She looked away, considering the other two who gazed back with wider eyes. “Ozeko, since you seem so excited…”

“Hai!!!” Mai cried, making the rest chuckle. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Umm… dare!” Mai said, looking shiftily at the others.

“So we have our first dishonest one, huh?” Manaka said with a grin.

“No no!” Mai said defensively. “I just like doing stuff!!”

“Well that’s obvious,” Chisaki shot back quickly, making the rest giggle.

“All right then,” Risa said, considering. “Bark like a dog and beg me for food.”

Manaka and Chisaki laughed out loud, though Mai gave a sideways smile as she looked taken aback. However, she quickly got down on her knees and hands and faced the older girl. “Wanwan!!” she barked. “Wan!!!” Then she lolled her tongue out and panted, shaking her butt as if it had a tail.

Risa put out her hand as if offering a treat, and Mai bounced up and down, eyes fixed on the hand. Risa raised it, teasing her a couple times, before offering a pretend treat. “Good girl!” she said, and ruffled Mai’s hair, the other girls including Mai this time laughing along.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Mai said, giving Risa a dirty look. The older girl just stuck out her tongue. “Now then! Chii-chan.”

“Hai!” Chisaki replied, eyes wide.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Chisaki piped immediately.

“Have _you_ ever had a boyfriend?”

Chisaki blushed cutely. “Of course not!!!” she replied, looking embarrassed, and the rest of the girls giggled.

“So you really are as innocent as you look, eh?” Risa asked with a smile.

“Of course!!” Chisaki replied, beaming, and she turned to Manaka. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Mmm~ who in Hello Pro would you most like to share a room with?”

“Interesting question…” Manaka said, pondering. “Hagiwara-san. It seems like she’d be so much fun, plus maybe she’d give me some fashion tips,” she finished in a giggle.

“Me too, me too!!” Chisaki said, giggling herself. 

“Mai-chan…” Manaka said, looking at the young girl consideringly, “truth or dare?”

“Dare!!” Mai replied again eagerly.

“You really are a little brat, aren’t you,” Risa said, grinning.

“I dare you to kiss Chii-chan!”

Mai looked immediately at the named girl, but Chisaki was the one to blush. “Well I guess we are a couple, aren’t we?” Mai said with a laugh, referring to _Wakatteiru no ni, gomen ne_.

“Ahhh!” Chisaki said, drumming her feet and hands on the floor in embarrassment. 

“Chii-chan… would this be your first kiss?” Risa asked, eyebrows raised.

Chisaki stared back before nodding slowly.

“Better make it a good one then,” Manaka said with a grin, drawing a sharp look from Risa.

“Don’t worry,” Mai said with a smile, “I’ll be the dashing gentleman!” 

As she leaned in, Chisaki stiffened as if trying to avoid backing away, but Mai managed to give her a peck on the lips before drawing back herself, both girls blushing now.

“Well now that’s over with…” Risa said, still giving Manaka a look.

“Right!” Mai said. “Risa-chan, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Risa said again. “I’m just honestly honest,” she said, giving a slight grin as she kept looking at Manaka.

“Hmm…” Mai pondered. “You said you’ve had a boyfriend, but I’m guessing you don’t anymore… Well, is there anyone you have a crush on now?”

Surprisingly, a light flush came to Risa’s cheeks. She hesitated before answering quietly, “Maybe…”

Manaka raised an eyebrow. “Are you really being honest now, Risa-chan?”

Risa pouted at her. “Fine. Yes.”

“Oooh,” the others said. “Who is it?” Chisaki asked.

“One question at a time,” Risa replied chidingly. “Manakan, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Manaka replied, returning her stare levelly.

Risa cocked her head in thought. “I dare you to take off your clothes and do the _gomennasai ne_ pose.”

Manaka raised her eyebrows at that, and saw the younger girls’ mouths drop open in shock too.

“As you say, master,” Manaka said in her best maid impression. Then she slowly started taking her clothes off, beginning with shirt, sweatpants, and then bra and panties. When she did the pose, the other girls clapped and cheered. She plopped back down as she was, folding her legs beneath her to keep them together. “Stakes raised,” she lightly warned Risa, and turned her eyes to Mai. “Mai, truth or dare?”

“Mm…” Mai said, her eyes shifting over to Chisaki who hadn’t participated in a while. “Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on someone in this room?” 

The girl’s eyes shot back to her, and her mouth dropped open. If Risa was going to make Manaka get naked, she was going to act on some inside info she had been guessing at for a while and bring the other girls in on all the fun. Mai continued staring at her, but the eyes of all the other girls were fixed on the young girl.

Mai swallowed. “Yes…” she said quietly.

“Ahhh~!!!” Chisaki said, jumping up, though Manaka quickly pulled her back down. Chisaki still tried to edge away from Mai though, body tense. Mai just gave a stupid grin down at the floor, but Risa sat quietly observing them all.

“Chii-chan,” Mai said after a moment, finally looking up at the wide-eyed girl.

“Truth or dare?”

“Um… um….” Chisaki repeated, sounding a bit breathless.

“The game must go on,” Manaka said with a grin, glancing at Risa. Risa stared back, but reluctantly nodded her head.

“Truth!” Chisaki said definitively. 

“I want you to pinch Manakan’s butt! And hard!” she said, with a biting but pouty glare at Manaka. “I want her to feel it…”

Manaka grinned, and after a moment of surprise Chisaki turned slowly toward her. “Go on,” Manaka said with a soft laugh. “I won’t bite.”

Ever so slowly, Chisaki reached over behind Manaka, and the older girl lifted up from her heels so Chisaki could reach her. Then she gave her a light pinch.

“No!!!” Mai cried out. “I said hard!” Chisaki jumped, but didn’t move. Manaka stared levelly back at Mai with a light smirk.

Then, perhaps before she could rethink it, Chisaki pinched her again, definitely hard this time. “Ow!!” Manaka yelped, jumping slightly, then rubbed her butt as Chisaki quickly withdrew to her spot.

“That’s more like it,” Mai said, a satisfied grin on her face.

“Risa-chan!!” Chisaki said quickly. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Risa replied, studying both her and Manaka.

“Mmm…” Chisaki said, flushing slightly again. “I want you to… to…” She glanced at Manaka. “Take all your clothes off too. That way Manakan’s not all alone.”

Risa glanced at Manaka again, then sighed with resignation as she stood to begin to remove her clothing. Shirt, sweats, bra… and panties. She sat back down in the same position as Manaka.

“Manakan,” she said matter-of-factly. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on someone in this room?”

“Nope,” Manaka said right away with a smile, drawing lowered eyebrows from Risa, but Manaka just glanced over at Mai again. “Mai, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Mai said quickly, and quietly, apparently not eager at what might follow the last question.

Little did she know what Manaka had guessed…

“I dare you to make out with Risa-chan for a good two minutes.”

Her proclamation was met with stillness from the girls around her.

“That’s taking it too far…” Risa said, now glowering at her with very little mirth. “She’s only thirteen.”

“Doesn’t matter in truth or dare,” Manaka replied with a victorious smile. Chisaki was gaping between the two of them, but she took note that Mai only gaped at Risa. Manaka kept her focus on the youngest girl. “You’ve been dared – you have to do it,” she said. “Or you lose.” She knew there was no way Mai’s competitiveness would allow her to accept defeat unless there was no other option… although she wondered if this came close.

“Um…” Mai said, looking uncertainly at her. “I… I don’t think I know how to make out…”

“Risa-chan knows,” Manaka said, raising an eyebrow at the older girl. “Right, Risa-chan?” Risa returned her stare. “Just start kissing her, holding her… it’s basically just long kisses. She’ll help you out,” she said, continuing her satisfied grin. 

Mai looked up at Risa and swallowed. 

“Fine!” Risa said. “If one of the staff accuses me of corrupting the younger girls though, I’ll say it’s your fault.”

“No reason they have to know,” Manaka said, with a high giggle.

“Come on,” Risa said, gesturing to Mai. 

Mai swallowed again, eyes flicking around Risa’s naked body, but when Risa pulled at her hand she came over. The two girls looked into each other’s eyes a moment, until finally Mai leaned in and pressed her lips to Risa’s. 

It began as a soft and innocent kiss while they got used to each other and wrapped themselves in each other’s arms. However, when Risa dared to open her mouth, Mai eagerly took the invitation and plunged in her tongue, making the older girl squeak. Risa quickly lost control as Mai began more aggressively pressing against her and exploring her mouth. Soon the two girls were lost in each other, hands roaming over each other’s bodies and mouths pressed tight, and Risa hardly even flinched when Mai slid a hand down and began to firmly squeeze her bare butt.

Manaka turned from the show to Chisaki, who was staring wide-eyed at the two lovers. Chisaki didn’t even stir when Manaka rose, but gave a small squeak when she grabbed the girl’s arm to pull her up too.

“What… what are they doing?” Chisaki asked as Manaka pulled her over to another side of the room, dragging a futon along with her. 

“Ozeko has had a crush on Risa-chan for a while,” Manaka said simply, to the gasp from the other girl. “Or so I guessed at least. I’d say it’s confirmed now.”

Chisaki’s eyes strayed to the other pair, who had now fallen back on one of the futons, still passionately making out. Manaka thought she glimpsed Risa’s hand sliding between Mai’s legs, trying to gain some control even though Mai still managed to stay on top.

“But… what are they doing?” Chisaki asked.

“I think they might have sex,” Manaka replied, and Chisaki’s eyes snapped back to hers. The girl appeared so shocked she lost her voice. “Speaking of which, all this has made me horny too.” She looked into the younger girl’s eyes, and pushed the hand she held between her own legs. 

Chisaki blushed furiously as Manaka felt the girl’s fingers at her entrance. “But… but I thought you didn’t have a crush on any of us?”

“I don’t,” Manaka replied calmly, though feeling small jolts from the girl’s fingers. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still have sex though. I mean, you’re an incredibly cute girl after all.” Chisaki blushed even more. “We don’t have to start dating or anything.” She jabbed a finger back at the other two. “Although they might.”

“But…” Chisaki stammered. “It’s just… not… proper, is it?”

“Why not?” Manaka asked. “It’s not like one of us can get pregnant,” she said with a short giggle. 

“Well…” Chisaki began, but the feeling of the fingers the girl had decided not to move were getting to be far too much for Manaka, so she took the opportunity of the girl’s open mouth to fasten her own to it, thrusting an eager tongue into her mouth. Chisaki squeaked, but any sound was muffled by Manaka’s mouth as she kissed the girl furiously. 

Chisaki fought a bit at first, but Manaka held her tightly preventing any escape. Before long she gave up, and Manaka’s hand went again to the one between her legs, this time making it start to rub along her slit until the girl continued the ministrations herself. Manaka managed to pull her down to the futon, and now firmly in control worked the girl’s shirt up, breaking their kiss only long enough to pull it up over her head. Chisaki breathed heavily, but made no move to stop her as she looked up so incredibly cutely into her face. 

Manaka quickly pulled away her bra as well, and taking one of the girl’s breasts in her hand, bent down to lick at the other nipple. As Chisaki began giving soft cries of pleasure, she took a glance over at the other two girls, and although Risa was now obviously stroking Mai firmly between her legs, it hadn’t advanced any further like removal of the younger girl’s clothes. Instead, they appeared to just be making out slowly, lovingly. _Ah…_ she thought. _They really must love each other. That’s so wonderful._

Then she resumed her full attention on Chisaki, taking the nipple in her mouth to suck on and drawing slightly louder cries. As she sucked, her hands worked on Chisaki’s shorts, tugging both them and her panties down her creamy legs. Chisaki bent one knee in her pleasure, which allowed her to pull the clothing completely off on that side, and when she got them below the other knee just left them there and began kissing further down her chest and stomach. 

She rubbed her fingers firmly against the girl’s pink slit, enticing further moans, and kissed down through her scraggly hairs until she reached the honey pot. Once there, she gave a big lick along the length of the slit before plunging in and devouring the sweet honey. 

Chisaki moaned and cried, and Manaka began to move around slowly, bringing her legs up toward the other’s head, until she was laying atop her again upside-down. She never stopped her attention between the girl’s legs, but once she placed her own knees on either side of Chisaki’s head, she lowered herself down toward the girl’s mouth. The girl apparently got the idea, and before she knew it she felt a soft tongue at her own entrance. 

She moaned into the girl as they ate each other out, though as horny as she was she wasted no time in rubbing herself aggressively against the girl’s mouth. Chisaki’s tongue moved clumsily, but the randomness had plenty effect on Manaka, who after what felt like almost no time at all felt herself begin to shudder, and she pressed tightly down onto the girl’s mouth as she came hard.

Breathing heavily between Chisaki’s legs, wondering if the other girl could breathe at all, she knew that although she’d climaxed the other hadn’t. Therefore, she turned around again and slid up Chisaki’s body. Seeing the dampness all around the girl’s mouth, she couldn’t help but kiss her heatedly again, their juices mingling on each other’s lips. At the same time she slid her fingers once again between the girl’s legs, rubbing her hard and fast. Chisaki’s body trembled under her, though she wasn’t done yet. 

She slowed her rubbing to press one finger against her entrance and slowly slip it inside. The girl cried into her mouth as her finger immersed itself fully inside her, and after pulling it out went back in with two. The girl now positively shook with either pain or pleasure or both, but Manaka began thrusting the two fingers in over and over as she muffled her cries with her mouth. It wasn’t long before she felt the girl’s body begin to tremble harder, and Chisaki experienced her very first orgasm.

She held the girl tightly and lovingly as she convulsed – no reason not to be caring about it at least – and when she finally began to relax, laying back with her eyes closed, Chisaki eagerly returned the kiss Manaka offered as the two cuddled for a time. 

When they finally broke the slow kiss, Manaka pulled back and laid her head on Chisaki’s chest, looking back toward the two girls across the room. They were now sitting up against the wall – Risa had gotten her clothes back on at some point – hands held between them as they chatted softly with dreamy smiles. When they saw Manaka looking at them, they giggled and put their heads together to whisper something more softly to each other. They decided to leave the other two be though, and Mai got up to walk over and turn off the light with furtive glances over at Manaka and Chisaki. 

Once Manaka’s eyes adjusted to the dark, she couldn’t see the two girls sitting up any longer so figured they must have decided to get some sleep. Relaxing atop the girl she’d just made love to herself, Manaka listened to the even breathing and wondered if Chisaki was falling asleep too.

“Chii?” she asked.

“Mm?” came the reply of the girl, though it didn’t sound very sleepy. 

“Should we get to bed?”

The girl’s arms tightened around her. “I want to sleep with you tonight.”

“You know I didn’t mean for this to be more, right?” Manaka asked seriously. 

“Mmm… I… understand… but can I sleep in your arms for one night at least?”

Manaka didn’t respond right away. She’d had Mai steal the girl’s first kiss tonight, and now her virginity herself. Surely that’d be the least of what she owed her. “Okay,” she replied, and she felt the girl smile beneath her as their arms tightened around each other again. Besides, who would ever complain about falling to sleep in the arms of an extraordinarily cute young girl?


	2. Confessions

The next morning, Risa woke up to find Mai snuggled up at her side. After staring at the ceiling for a minute, she tried to carefully extract herself from underneath the girl. When Mai stirred she froze, but the girl only rolled over away from her. Taking the opportunity, Risa slipped out of the futon. After heading to the toilet to pee, she walked over to the window to draw the curtain. The sunrise over the lake looked so beautiful, she decided to head outside and sit on a bench at the lakeside. 

While she gazed at the sun rising through the clouds, reflecting on the lake, her chin in her hand, she took the time to reflect herself.

Last night had been a crazy night for a multitude of reasons. Setting aside whatever it was that happened between Manaka and Chisaki, Mai had made it pretty clear that she had strong feelings for her. That had caught her so off-guard that she hadn’t even really been able to order her own thoughts and feelings – last night she just got caught up in the moment – but when she mulled it over now…

Mai was a great girl, certainly, and sometimes at least acted quite mature, but she was still so young… Risa had always been ahead of her class, and considered mature for her age, so she had always thought she’d date someone older than her. In fact, the boyfriend she’d had until she became an idol was. Then again she’d also always thought she’d date guys… 

She certainly didn’t think she’d date someone so much younger, much less a girl. Mai was also so… childish, at times. Risa found herself smiling wistfully and twirling a finger in her hair. At those times though, the girl was very endearing… and cute. But not the type of person with whom she ever thought she’d become involved. She even wondered if she’d ever actually been as childish as Mai could be. But then again, was that really a bad thing? Growing up in a wealthy family, ahead of her class… It was like her life had always been full of pressure and competition. It might be refreshing to be able to just relax and let loose like Mai did.

She heard the door open behind her, but didn’t turn. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hi babe,” Mai said, and flashing her a toothy grin the girl sat beside her on the bench. Risa grimaced and automatically drew herself up. 

“Morning,” she replied, and bit it off when she realized she sounded curt. Mai’s grin faltered. Risa quickly moved her lips in a smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Very nicely,” Mai replied, looking out across the lake herself and rocking on her haunches. “I think maybe who I was with helped.”

“Listen Mai-chan, about that…” Risa began, and the girl turned to her, eyes questioning. Staring back into that small, childlike face, it hit home again to Risa just how young the girl was. However, when she was about to go on…

“Risa-chan,” Mai said, her face turning serious. “I really, really like you.” She paused a moment, and looked back to the lake. “The moment they told us we were in Country Girls and we met I felt there was something special about you, and as I got to know you better all I could think of was how amazing you are. You’re so smart, and talented, and confident… It’s like you were my ideal woman. At first I idolized you, but as time went on I didn’t just want to be like you, I wanted to be you, be a part of you. I didn’t understand what I was feeling then, what I wanted – I’m still not really sure I do – but after kissing you last night, holding you, falling asleep beside you… It made me think, ‘This is what true happiness feels like.’”

Her eyes flickered over to Risa, who was just studying her intently, and she dropped her head in a snorting laugh. “But I’m just a kid, after all. I couldn’t imagine what a beautiful woman would want in me.”

“Mai…” Risa said imploringly, and raised her hand to the girl’s face, cupping her cheek to turn it back toward herself. Seeing Mai looking so earnestly up at her, she couldn’t help her heart going out to the girl. “I’m far from the beautiful, sophisticated woman you seem to think. I became an idol just like you, didn’t I? I wanted all the energy, and fun, that I saw all those other girls having. You’re an amazing girl, too. You think I’m confident, but I couldn’t come close to the spirit, and to the courage, you have.”

“Risa-chan…” Mai said, big eyes still gazing up into her own. “Can I kiss you?”

Risa stared back, unable to speak, but the girl leaned up and next thing she knew they were kissing again, slowly, the girl’s lips hot against her own. Whatever her head told her, her heart felt that there was something right about this, that she wanted to give it a try. After a moment Mai withdrew, still looking up into her eyes.

“Risa-chan…” the girl asked in a soft voice. “Do you like me?”

Risa smiled, thinking of how the girl just proved again how much courage she had. “I don’t know…” she replied slowly in a sing-song voice. “You can be quite a brat sometimes, you know.”

“Heey,” Mai said, slapping at Risa’s shoulder and pouting. 

Risa grinned, but then gazed into the girl’s eyes. “Of course I like you. Though to be honest, I’ve never thought of you like that before.” Mai’s pout faded, so she hurriedly added, “But that obviously changed last night.” She rested her hands on the girl’s hips. “You made me think of things in ways I never have before. I may not have all of my feelings sorted out yet… but you have completely changed my outlook on life. It’s hard not to like what comes from that, even if just a little bit.”

Mai grinned crookedly, seeming to stare through her, then looked up shyly. “Well how about we change your outlook a little more, huh?” Risa’s eyebrows rose, but the girl leaned up again, and there was certainly nothing shy about the aggressiveness of her kiss. Risa responded, but Mai once again tried to take matters into her own hands. The girl wrapped her arms around her, and quickly deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue between her lips. Risa didn’t resist, but responded with her own tongue, sliding it past Mai’s lips to run it along her jagged teeth. Mai made a pleased sound, pressing harder against her, and Risa suddenly remembered how she had moved things forward last night.

She wouldn’t have done it if she had not been caught up in the moment, and almost forgotten who she was making out with, but before she knew it her hand had found its way between the girl’s legs. Mai hadn’t responded at first, but after a bit she’d started moving her hips along with Risa’s actions. It didn’t get any further than that though; finally, Risa had managed to gain control over herself.

Somewhat regrettably, she extracted her mouth from Mai’s and looked into her eyes as they both breathed heavily, still holding each other close. As she watched Mai staring back at her, the thought came to her that the girl certainly didn’t look like a kid right now, and she even felt like she saw as much desire in her eyes as she remembered from her ex in… similar situations.

“Mai…” she breathed, not able to muster her full voice.

“Yes?” the girl replied expectantly.

“If we continue this…” she began, and paused, though the girl’s stare didn’t waver. Risa swallowed. “Are we doing it… just to do it? Or do you want it to be something more?”

Mai continued staring a moment until Risa started feeling a tad self-conscious, but finally spoke. “First of all, what we’re doing…” She pulled Risa closer and gave a cute half-smile. “I want to make love to you.” 

Risa swallowed again, her heart racing. After a moment she realized she was smiling dumbly back at the girl. It was the strangest thing, being told flat-out by a thirteen-year-old girl that she wanted to make love to you, and it made her feel excited and self-deprecating at the same time. Somehow she knew it wasn’t just a naïve comment from a young girl though – she knew that Mai was fully aware of what she said, and was telling the honest truth. 

“Secondly,” Mai said, her stare never wavering, though Risa’s smile faltered. “As for what else we want… That depends on both of us. Maybe it’s different for you – I’ve never been in a relationship before, or maybe even really thought about it – but for me… I want you. I want you all to myself. I’m greedy.” Finally her expression changed, and her eyes took on an uncertain hesitation. “What I want more than anything in the world is for you to be my girlfriend.”

Risa felt the dumb smile returning. It was amazing how straightforward the girl could be, how dramatic, honestly. Whether it was childish though or just honest feelings, she wondered if it even mattered. What she knew without a doubt though was that the girl meant every word. And if that was the case, what more could she ask for than to be loved strongly, powerfully, for who she is? Thirteen or thirty, love had no bias. That’s what she believed now.

“Ok,” Risa said finally. Mai’s eyebrows rose slightly, and continued despite never thinking she’d ever say it to another girl. “I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Suddenly Mai’s face broke into that innocent smile, her crooked teeth showing. “Wow,” she said. “Risa Yamaki is my girlfriend. Won’t that be something to tell my friends at school.”

Risa brought a hand up to squeeze the girl’s nose, and she wrinkled it cutely. “No one finds out about this,” she said warningly, but not harshly. “No one at all. At least for now.”

“I know I know,” Mai said. “I’m just teasing. But…” she said, looking back up at her shyly through her eyelashes. “Now it’s official… we can have sex, right?”

Risa lightly rapped the girl on the head with her palm. "You are such a pervert,” she said with a chuckle, and the other girl grinned again. “Do you even know what you’re asking?”

“I know I liked what you did last night,” the girl replied, and despite herself Risa flushed lightly. “You can do that again, you know… if you like…” she finished somewhat uncertainly. 

In response though Risa just laughed and pulled the girl into her again for a kiss. She felt Mai’s smile in the kiss, and again it deepened quickly. The two girls melded into each other as they made out on the bench, though Risa’s eyes flickered around from time to time since the sun was now completely up, and she was sure others would be out soon. No one appeared though, so she began to work her hand down the girl’s body. When it reached her waist, she felt Mai shift slightly to spread her legs, allowing Risa’s hand to slide easily between them. 

She began rubbing slowly there like she did last night, feeling the girl’s youthful heat against her fingers, but then her eyes widened in surprise when she felt Mai’s hand slide suddenly down her own stomach and between her legs to begin stroking her as well, and she couldn’t stop letting out a moan into the girl’s mouth. That only seemed to urge Mai on, and the two girls began to stroke each other more vigorously as if in a competition.

“Mai…” Risa breathed, breaking the kiss and resting her chin in the crook of her neck.

“Mmm?” the girl responded, continuing her strokes. She was breathing quickly as well.

“Do… mmm… do that directly on me… inside my underwear.”

Mai’s hand stopped, and Risa’s faltered too as she suddenly wondered if she was moving too quickly. After just a moment though she felt Mai’s hand stir again and slide slowly back up to her waist. The girl fumbled at the band of her shorts a moment before managing to get her fingers underneath it, and then Risa’s breath caught as she felt those long, slim digits hot on her skin and sliding down through her soft hairs. Then she gasped when she felt a fingertip brush past her clit. 

“That’s it…” Risa said, urging her on, and the girl began to stroke once again. 

Pressure against her own hand made her remember she’d stopped her own ministrations. “You too…” Mai rasped softly, and Risa took the permission to slip her own fingers under the girl’s panties and down her smooth skin to her moist core. 

The girls delved into exploring each other, finding what they each liked best. While drawing out soft sounds of pleasure from her new girlfriend, Risa nuzzled her face into her neck, kissing delicately and lightly testing her tongue on the girl’s fresh skin as well. Mai gave a louder gurgle when Risa poked a finger slowly between her folds, which caused Risa to look around again. Nothing stirred though, so she continued pushing in as deeply as she could. Mai’s breathing was certainly becoming heavy now, and the movements of her own hands slowed as she became overwhelmed by sensation, but Risa didn’t mind. Right now, this was about her partner. 

After allowing a moment for the young girl to get used to the intrusion, she slipped out and pushed back in, slowly at first but gradually thrusting more quickly, deeper, harder. Succumbing to the unfamiliar sensations, Mai’s hips moved to meet her thrusts. The girl’s cries became more and more pronounced until, just as Risa felt her body begin to clench, she moved up to cover her mouth again with her own and absorb her cry as she reached climax. Risa continued her thrusts, not letting up as the girl’s body spasmed until her muscles once again began to relax, and then finally slowed down until she stopped completely. She held her finger a moment longer inside her young lover before withdrawing slowly, first from her body and then from her pants. 

After Mai fully relaxed and came back to herself, she pulled Risa tightly to her in an aggressive kiss that Risa certainly didn’t resist, until finally they parted and the girl looked up at her with slightly glazed eyes.

“That was…” Mai began, but words seemed to fail her.

“Your first orgasm, I’m guessing,” Risa said with a smirk, and the other blushed.

“Mou… you don’t have to tease me,” Mai said, punching her shoulder playfully. But then she glanced up again in wonderment. “Does… does it always feel like that?” she asked. 

Risa smiled and felt like giggling. “Most of the time it’ll probably feel better.”

Mai looked back at her wide-eyed, but quickly gathered herself. “If that’s the case then… I want to give that to you.” And she shoved her hand roughly down into Risa’s pants again. 

Overcoming a gasp at the sudden resumption of intimate contact, Risa grabbed the girl’s wrist and gently pulled her hand back out. “I’m happy at the sentiment…” she said, and her eyes flicked around again, “But I think that’s enough for now. Here, at least.”

“Back in the room then,” Mai said quickly, standing up and pulling Risa with her. The girl flashed her a grin. “I want to make you cry out my name.”

“You really are a little perv!!!” Risa said, though she was also quite flustered by the brazen girl. “But remember, Manakan and Chii are there. They’re probably awake by now, too.” Mai’s face fell. “Don’t worry,” Risa said with a grin. “We’ll have lots of time to…” she raised an eyebrow at the girl, “play around with each other.” That gave the girl a grin again herself.

When they entered the room, they found she’d been right. Manaka was kneeling in her futon and looking at her phone. Risa was happy to see she had clothes on now, but it seemed to be only her nightshirt and panties. 

“Hey you two,” she said when they came in, but paid them barely any more mind even though they entered pressed together and holding hands. “Chii’s in the bath.”

“Ok,” Risa replied, and giving Mai a raised eyebrow, walked with her over to the futon they’d shared where she dug out her own phone. She pulled up their blog, planning to check for overnight comments. Mai didn’t share her concern though, as when she sat down the girl just hugged her waist and laid her head in her lap with a sigh.

The three girls stayed like that for a while until they heard some splashing in the bathroom, and a minute later Chisaki walked out with a towel wrapped around her head. She halted when she saw Risa and Mai, and her eyes drifted over to Manaka, who didn’t make any note of her return.

“So…” the girl said, looking between the others in the room before very purposely looking up toward the ceiling. “The bath’s free for whoever wants next…”


	3. Commitment

Risa continued to frantically tidy up the small city flat she maintained. While in the Kenshuusei she’d just continued commuting while living with her parents, but after Country Girls was formed and she went onto her third year of high school she asked for a place of her own… Since they didn’t really have the time to deal with her hectic schedule her parents agreed rather quickly. Risa knew it was also because of how much they trusted her.

…And now she was having her new girlfriend coming over to spend the weekend. Just the two of them. Alone. In her apartment.

It was nothing she expected, but Mai had managed to convince her parents that she could stay at the house of one of her “girlfriends from work” on the weekends they didn’t have work, as long as she was back home by Sunday night. Risa had sounded adult enough when Mai’s mom called to act like she was the hypothetical “girlfriend’s” mom herself, and then… that was that. This was to be the first weekend, and Mai would be arriving this evening. 

Committing to be Mai’s girlfriend was one thing, but as busy as they were, spending the weekends together like this would be almost like living together, and Risa wasn’t sure she was prepared yet to live with her thirteen year old girlfriend. Mai had sounded so excited though that she couldn’t help but say yes. As for herself, against her better judgment, she couldn’t deny that the idea excited her a bit as well…

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie, and her eyes widened. She was here! She glanced around, and everything seeming acceptable if not as perfect as she wished, opened the door. 

Mai stood outside, still in her seifuku with a duffel bag over her shoulder and her head cocked to one side with one knee bent back and her toe on the floor. “Hi darling,” she said with a big grin. “I’m home.” 

Risa gasped, popping her head into the hall to look to either side before pulling the girl in and shutting the door behind her. Mai just giggled. “You know, as much as I’m gonna be here, eventually someone’s gonna notice. Nothing strange about a girl visiting one of her friends…”

As she slipped off her shoes, she looked around Risa’s living space. It was modest, at least to what Risa was used to, but comfortable enough. A large flat-screen TV hung in one corner, with a black leather couch facing it. There were pink pillows on the couch and a pink afghan draped over its back, as well as various other pink decorations around the room. A large desk on one wall gave her space for her work and laptop, and a shelf next to it housed her DVDs and blu-rays. A bookshelf on the opposite wall was full of her books. Doors on each wall led to the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom respectively, but the only view from where they stood at the moment was toward the kitchen opposite the living room and its black high-end appliances.

“Ahh~” Mai chimed. “Sophisticated and cute. Exactly what I would have expected of Risa-chan!” Then she lifted up on her toes for a quick kiss.

“You can drop your bag in the… bedroom… over there,” Risa said, pointing toward the open door. “Then what would you like to do? Have you had dinner yet?”

“Nope!!” Mai said, and peered over into the kitchen. “Here I had the fantasy that my girlfriend would have a meal all ready for me when I arrived…”

Risa blushed. “Well, I did make something basic…”

“Yay!” Mai cried, and pranced off to the bedroom.

Risa stared after a moment as she heard the girl moving around in the other room. This was really going to happen…

After a pleasant meal, during which Mai took every opportunity to “compliment the chef”, night had fallen and the two girls curled up together on the couch under a blanket to watch some late-evening TV.

“You know, people normally go out and have fun doing things on Friday nights…” Risa said, though knowing that most of their Friday nights were usually taken up by work. 

“What, like dates?” Mai asked, giggling, and laid her head on Risa’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I suppose…” Risa replied neutrally.

“You had a boyfriend before you became an idol, didn’t you?” Mai asked. At Risa’s silence, she went on. “It makes sense. You were a cute and I’m sure very popular girl.”

“I wasn’t that much…” Risa mumbled.

“Did you love him?” Mai asked.

Risa hesitated. “I… I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

Mai nuzzled deeper against her. “Did you have sex with him?” When Risa didn’t respond after a moment, the girl continued, “I’m sorry. That’s a really personal question. I shouldn’t have asked…”

“No,” Risa said, hugging her closer as she watched the TV while not absorbing anything that happened on it. “It’s ok. You’re my girlfriend. We should be honest about things.” She took a deep breath. “…Yes, we did have sex.”

“Oh,” Mai replied. The two girls watched the TV quietly for a few minutes after that. “Are… are you attracted to me?” the girl asked finally.

“What are you talking about?” Risa replied.

“I mean, you’ve dated guys, and had sex with them… I mean I dunno, maybe you’re not into girls…”

Risa was quiet a moment to ponder a response. “Remember, I said before that I’d never really thought about it, but when we kissed something changed. I was a bit confused at first, but in the end decided that I liked it, and wanted to be closer to you. The way I think of it, a girl or a guy, it doesn’t really matter. All that matters is it’s someone you like being with.”

“I see,” Mai responded, then giggled softly. “You’re so mature, Risa-chan. I think maybe I’m different. I never really thought about boys, and especially after joining Hello Pro I thought more about how cute girls were. In a way I never felt about boys there were some girls I wanted to touch, and be closer to, maybe even try and kiss…”

“Some girls, huh?” Risa asked, poking her side. “Here I thought I was the one you fell in love with.”

Mai grimaced, scrunching up her nose. “Well you were…”

“You’re not gonna tell me what other girls you wanted to kiss, huh?” Risa asked. “That’s all right,” she said, lifting her nose. “I’ll tell you all my secrets, but you don’t have to tell me yours…”

She could see Mai blush, and then be silent for a moment. “Well…” she began. “Su… Suzuki Airi-san…”

“Mai-chan!” Risa said in a chiding voice, reaching in to tickle her ribs. “You really do like older girls, don’t you?”

Mai looked up at her, pouting. “Yes, I do.”

“So how do I know you won’t leave me to run off after Suzuki-san sometime, huh?” Risa teased her with a grin.

“That won’t happen!!” Mai said, looking down but still pouting. “She would never look at me anyway. It was just a silly fantasy thinking some beautiful older girl would notice me. But then you did…”

“You had something to do with that, you know,” Risa said, still grinning. “I bet you don’t know what would have happened if you tried that with someone like Suzuki-san too.”

Mai’s eyes snapped back up to hers, wide as saucers. “No way!!” she said. “It only would have been you…” After what she said sank in, she blushed lightly. 

Risa smiled. “Well glad to know maybe I am special after all. Still, it makes me wonder if you won’t cry out ‘Suzuki-san!’ when we’re making love later…”

The girl’s blush deepened. “That won’t happen…” she mumbled.

Risa just giggled and laid her finger under Mai’s chin to raise her face up to her own. “It better not,” she threatened, and leaned down for a kiss. 

Closing her eyes, Risa just enjoyed the proximity and warmth of the girl beside her, along with her soft lips. After a moment though Mai started responding more, and began moving her mouth more vigorously against her own. They shifted a bit so they could wrap their arms around each other and hold each other closer, and made out heavily for a few minutes while the TV droned on ignored. 

Eventually their lips parted, but they still held each other close as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Then they laid their heads on each other’s shoulders, closing their eyes and just holding each other, until Risa glanced over at the clock above the TV. 

“It’s getting a bit late…” she breathed softly against Mai’s neck.

“Mm…” Mai replied. 

“Do you want a bath before bed?”

She felt Mai’s lips turn up in a smile against her neck. “What I want,” she said, “Is for Risa-chan to properly show me to her bedroom…” She nipped lightly at her neck. “Take all of my clothes off…” She pulled her head back to grin mischievously into Risa’s eyes, “And ravish me until we’re too tired to go on.”

Risa’s breath caught about halfway through Mai’s shameless request, and when she was done stared back with her mouth hanging open. 

“Well?” Mai said, her grin spreading wider. 

Quickly, Risa jumped up from the couch, blanket flying as she dragged a yelping Mai with her. She paused after the first move though to smile at the wide-eyed girl before taking her hand and pulling her after her toward her… their… bedroom. 

Once inside, the two girls glanced at the bed before turning to face each other, and Mai smiled nervously up at her. Risa just smiled back before reaching up to pull at the girl’s tie, unfastening the knot to pull it slowly off her neck. Since she was in her winter seifuku she had a v-neck sweater on above her shirt, so Risa reached down to pull that up. The girl grinned as she lifted her arms so Risa could pull it over her head, and then she started on the buttons of Mai’s shirt.

Mai watched her work, though Risa felt her fingers were clumsy. When she and her ex had sex he would take the lead – aside from being the guy he had also been two years older than her – and she had been perfectly happy being submissive. Now, aside from just taking the lead, she was also undressing her new partner for the first time which made her doubly nervous.

Finally though she got through all the buttons, and pulled back the flaps of Mai’s shirt to reveal her stomach and a small sports bra over her budding chest. Mai looked up to grin again at her after the shirt slid off, but before continuing Risa pulled her close for another kiss.

As they kissed, Risa felt for the snap of her bra as she held the girl. Upon finding it she let it drop, and it slid down between them to fall to the floor. Mai now began to pull on her own sweater – Risa wasn’t in seifuku but instead had on a sweater over a tee and jeans – and Risa quickly helped her get that and then the tee up over her head. 

The two girls were now very involved in their kiss, and ran their hands up and down their bare backs until Risa’s fell to Mai’s skirt. She unhooked it, letting it fall as Mai fumbled at the button of her jeans. Risa helped her out with that and the zipper, and soon her jeans joined the skirt on the floor. 

Wanting more now, Risa pushed the girl toward the bed, and as she fell back crawled on top of her to bury her face in her neck and kiss and suck aggressively. Small noises now began to come from Mai’s throat as her head tilted to the side in her pleasure. Risa slid her hands down the girl’s body until they reached her panties, and after hesitating for a moment as she kissed softly at her collarbone, began to pull them down. The girl bent her knees to allow her to slide them past, and then Mai was bare beneath her. 

She rose up on her own knees, tossing her hair back and smiling down at Mai who gazed up at her in excited arousal, and she viewed the girl’s body as she reached for her own bra. The girl’s short black hair was still neatly tucked behind her ears, giving her that cool look Risa loved. Her budding breasts rose just up above a slender figure, and below her somewhat bony waist smooth hairless skin curved down between her legs where Risa could see just a glimpse of the tip of her private entrance. 

After disposing of her own underwear, Risa reached down to caress the girl’s light caramel legs, finding them as smooth as they looked, and after glancing up to see Mai watching her, lowered her mouth to kiss her stomach as it rose in long, deep breaths. She kissed all around the girl’s belly button while continuing the caresses up and down inside and outside her legs, before moving up to the valley between her breasts. She gave a lick right up the middle, and brought her lips up the right mound to kiss lightly at the nipple.

Mai’s breath caught in sensitivity, and Risa kissed again lightly before sucking the nipple into her mouth. Mai gave a hoarse moan as Risa suckled at her nipple, and that turned into a soft cry as fingers slid between her legs to run along her slit. Risa noticed it wasn’t moist, and remembering how important that was when she’d previously had sex, suddenly hoped she hadn’t hurt the girl with what she’d done back at Lake Biwa. 

That thought convinced her of her next move, and after giving a quick kiss to her other nipple, she moved down her body. At this point Mai was squirming a bit at all the new sensations, but Risa managed to push her legs apart and gazed up at the girl’s small, slightly flowering core. 

She stared at it for a moment, licking her lips, and considered anxiously. Somehow she felt that if she did this, there was no looking back. She would be delving into a new world, fully making love to another girl. Mai was opening herself to her, opening her all to her, and she would be committing herself to her young lover.

Hooking her arms around the girl’s thighs she lowered her head, and after a deep lick which left a musky taste on her tongue, Mai cried out her name.

A little while later the two girls held each other tightly below her blankets, kissing slowly and lovingly as smooth skin grazed smooth skin in their movements against each other. Risa hadn’t at all been sure what she was doing – mostly trying to mimic the types of things she thought her boyfriend had done to her – but it seemed almost no matter what she did, Mai responded with fervor. She’d almost had a hard time keeping her tongue inside the girl with all the wriggling of her hips, especially when she sucked and experimentally tried biting lightly at her small clit, but with her arms having a good hold on her thighs it hadn’t been long before she’d coaxed her to a strong orgasm.

Afterward the girl had pulled her up for their kiss, and as they made out Risa had pulled up the covers, oddly tired after the exertion of pleasing her young lover. 

After a time Mai’s hand came up to her left breast and began squeezing and kneading it. She let the girl, but after a bit longer pulled away from her lips and brought her own hands up to clasp both of the other’s. 

“So do you feel well-ravished now?” Risa asked, smiling down into the other’s bright eyes. 

Mai giggled. “Yes,” she said, interlocking her fingers with Risa’s own. “I think you did a very good job ravishing me.” She brought their hands down to their sides, but Risa didn’t let go. “I still need to ravish you, though.”

“Mmm..” Risa murmured, trying to suppress a tingle between her legs by pressing down against the front of Mai’s thigh which she straddled. “It’s been a long week, and I’m sure we’re both quite tired. Since we have all the time in the world… How about you ravish me tomorrow night? We can go shopping or sight-seeing during the day, catch some of the illumination before dinner and then come back here.” She smiled. “Have our first real date as girlfriends.”

Mai looked down and lifted her hand back up to trace designs between Risa’s breasts. “All right. But tomorrow night you’re mine.” She looked back up, and Risa’s lips parted in submissive wonder at the fiery expression she saw in the girl’s eyes. “I want to taste all of you.”

Risa’s eyes widened, and she hid a blush by nuzzling her face into the girl’s neck. “You’re very demanding,” she demurred softly, her lips vibrating against tender skin. 

“That’s who you chose as your girlfriend,” Mai said, and Risa could hear the grin in her voice. 

“Mm… I think I’ll be a happy Risa then,” Risa replied, and began to kiss gently at her neck again. 

Continuing such soft ministrations to each other, the girls curled up together more tightly within the blanket, and eventually, feeling thoroughly warm and content, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
